Revelations of a Princess
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Just a one-shot I had in mind though its one hell of a long one-shot. I can't put a good summary since it wouldn't do it justice pun intended so sit back enjoy. Everyone who like Superman and Wonder Woman pairings will love this.


Chapter 1-Revelations of a Princess

(A/N: This is a one-shot thing that suddenly came into my mind. I personally, like the whole pairing thing between Superman and Wonder Woman. I mean how can you not?! Anyway if you are a fan of that pairing then this is for you...I hope. ENJOY!)

(Watchtower-Infirmary)

It had happened so fast, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe the tragic event that had just taken place. Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, and the Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira was crying. She had scolded herself for crying since she was an Amazon of royalty among her people and Amazons were not supposed to cry. Especially, not for the like of men, who her sisters had been taught to distrust, and to be wary of due to her peoples past experiences with them.

Yet Diana felt this was an exception that disproved the rule.

Before her in the Infirmary was a barely alive Superman, who had gone though a near fatal encounter with Doomsday. Somehow the destroyer of all life that it was, which had nearly killed Superman before had escaped its prison that was the Phantom Zone, and as soon as it reached a populated area, it had started to cause wave after wave of destruction upon everything in sight.

The sole purpose of this carnage by Doomsday was to draw out Superman for one more fight that had been interrupted by the volcano erupting around them. In was, in psychotic mind of Doomsday's at least, not how their last encounter should have ended, and wanted to finish what it had started back on the island.

And as expected of any Hero worth his or her cape, Superman did appear to fight the monster, and _that_ was when it turned ugly for everyone.

(Flashback-Metropolis-The Battle)

"Look out!" said Superman to Diana, who had dodged a car being thrown at her before she flew in to catch it, as it was heading towards some running civilians.

The Justice League had been stretched heavily, as crime was everywhere in one of those rare instances where there were only a few heroes to spare per area. Today was one of those days, with Wonder Woman was partnered up with her close long time friend, and comrade that was Superman. The media was having a complete field day with the two being together calling them the "perfect couple" and "Husband and Wife of Justice" in just a few days of being on patrol together many assumed the two were an item.

Superman just laughed respectfully at the thought, while Wonder Woman did her best to hide her blush knowing that her Mother, and the Queen of the Amazons would probably command her to return back home to Themyscira false information or not. The last thing that her Mother would have wanted is for her daughter to find a male suitor to bring back home for approval, and causing tensions with the Bana Tribe.

But now at the moment, a far more serious matter had come into play, and its name...was Doomsday.

"_**You think that dimension would hold me?! You are a fool to think that it would. I will crush you and all you hold dear to your heart!"**_ said Doomsday before letting out a roar of anger and hate like some primal beast challenging the ruler of the lands around him to battle.

To Doomsday, he saw Superman as this cities ruler, its King, and the God among all the people in it. These people that the adopted alien of Earth loved, were just one more thing the dark creation, which was bred to destroy all life around it, wanted to see cast down at the Man of Steels feet.

To do that however, Doomsday would have to go through the Man of Steel, and all of his allies.

"You want me? Come and get me," said Superman motioning for Doomsday to fight him, which the beast did just that.

The two combatants fought with everything they had knowing that defeat was _NOT_ an option for either one due to what awaited the loser of this fight. To Diana, who felt all she could do was watch, it was like watching a hero from the past fighting a mystical beast that was said to be unstoppable.

The two superpowers went toe to toe landing punches, kicks, and throwing the other into buildings, cars, or the ground. Diana felt she was helpless, as she saw the one man out of practically all existence that could considered trustworthy, fighting a vicious battle with a creature only Ares: The God of War could love, and seeing no end in sight. Diana wanted to help the Man of Steel, but she had seen how badly her friend had been injured from the last encounter. Diana knew that despite her skills, her lasso, and her Amazon strength that she would not have lasted long against Doomsday.

Only the Shield of Hope that was Superman could stand firm and strong against the ever deadly Sword of Destruction that was Doomsday.

Superman had thrown another punch at Doomsday, then another, and then another before slamming the massive behemoth into a nearby car that had been flattened upon impact. The Man of Steel didn't get a chance to breathe however, as his opponent got up, and landed a few punches of its own. This time Doomsday slammed Superman harshly into the payment before the creature proceeded to beat the life out of the Man of Steel without pause or thought for showing mercy.

Diana watched in horror as Superman's blood came splashing out of his body with every hit Doomsday landed on him while lying defenseless on the ground. She couldn't stand being on the sidelines of this fight knowing that things had turned in Doomsday's favor. Using her lasso she threw it at the creature binding both its hands having raised them up to deliver what it believed would be the final blow upon the fallen hero.

"_**You **__**dare**__** interfere with this fight female?! I'll rip your flesh apart piece by piece and I'm going to enjoy making him watch,"**_ said Doomsday maneuvering his arms before getting a hold of the lasso on his end and pulled the Princess of the Amazons towards him before landing a solid punch to her beautiful face sending her flying through the air into a nearby building.

"D-Diana!" said Superman trying to get up, but his body was in so much pain from the beating Doomsday had given him, and was unable to see the beast turn its head back to him with a hint of amusement in it grotesque facial structure.

"_**You used her first name. Interesting. I don't suppose you have **__**feelings**__** for this female now do you now? What is she to you? A comrade? A friend? No. She is more then that to you isn't she? I can see it your barely open eyes Superman. You may try to hide it from others or even attempt to deny it out of wanting to protect her from your enemies, but you cannot hide it from me,"**_ said Doomsday laughing before walking toward the now standing Wonder Woman, who got ready for quite arguably the biggest fight of her life.

"I may not be as strong as Superman, but I'm not so weak that I'll die from just one of your punches either," said Wonder Woman before she started attacking Doomsday only to find they barely affected him like Superman's punches.

"_**That's good. The longer you last, the more pain I can inflict on you for him to see,"**_ said Doomsday catching one of her flying kicks with ease before slamming her into the ground, then picking her up using the same leg, he slammed her into a concrete wall, and then threw her into a SUV.

"Damn it!" said Superman slowly getting up from the ground coughing up his blood due to the punishment his body had been taking at the hands of Doomsday.

He had to regain Doomsday's attention back on him and away from Diana or he would never forgive himself if she fell at the monster's hands.

At the moment, Wonder Woman was on the defensive in dodging one of the massive fists from Doomsday and took a considerable amount of her Amazon strength just to make the necessary counter move. Only by acting quickly was Diana able to grab the monster's left arm to throw it launched at her to send the large form away from her.

Within in less then a minute Superman was beside her.

"I'm beginning to see why you had such a hard time fighting him before," said a heavily breathing Diana with her lip now bleeding slightly with several cuts, scrapes, and other injuries on her body.

"Hopefully now you'll believe when I say he nearly killed me last time," said Superman jokingly only to wince slightly at the pain from his wounds.

"Are you all right Kal?" said Diana in a whispered not wanting for Doomsday to hear her.

"Yeah. Just don't try to make me laugh for awhile," said Superman jokingly again before they both heard another beastly roar from Doomsday, who was charging them with every intent of killing them both.

"My lasso doesn't work on him," said Wonder Woman leaping back to avoid the damage Doomsday's fist would have done to her had it connected.

"That's because Doomsday is a soulless, unforgiving creature, without a conscious, and cares for nothing but the destruction created by his own hands," said Superman before he ducked under Doomsday's attack and was able to hit the creature with a punch combo of his own hitting him with everything he had.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Right after Superman delivered the last punch and sent Doomsday skidding back, he felt a great deal of pain running through his body. It felt like he was on fire and instantly the Man of Steel knew that due to the relentless beating he suffered earlier from Doomsday his body was giving out on him.

"_**So you finally fell to your knees. I was waiting for that to happen. I must admit that I had not expected you to originally get up from the ground. Only when I started fighting the female warrior did you truly struggle to get up, no doubt to save her form my wrath. Such selfless actions sicken me. There are only the weak and the strong. You are weak while **__**I**__** am strong and all that is weak must die at the hands of the strong. That is the way all things," **_said Doomsday letting out a deep chuckle at Superman now struggling to stand up while holding his head in pain as the blood loss was getting to the Man of Steel before grabbing him and delivering punch after punch at the tired hero.

"May Zeus curse you to end of time!" said Wonder Woman leaping into the fight landing a fierce kick to the side of Doomsday's skull in order to make him break his hold on the Man of Steel before combining both her hands and smashing them downward hard like a hammer sending the beast into the ground with everything she had.

Seeing her chance, Diana picked up a bloody looking Superman, and flew a safe distance away from their opponent, who had yet to get up from the Amazon's attacks.

"J'onn I need you to beam Superman and myself up now! He needs immediate medical attention due to his injuries he suffered at the hands of Doomsday," said Diana into her ear piece while looking at the Man of Steel finding her heart was aching when she saw him like that.

"I'm trying to lock onto both of you right now, but your tracker in both your ear pieces seems to have been damaged in the fight. The system can't lock onto either of you," said J'onn, who by the sound of it was trying an alternative method.

"Just hurry J'onn. You know what Doomsday did last time and we cannot afford to have the creature killing Kal in his current condition," said Diana seeing her friend and fellow comrade struggling to stay conscious with all the blood he was losing that was hitting the ground or getting on her.

She didn't see Doomsday rising from the ground cracking its neck slightly before making his way over to her with the intent of destroying her all way down to her royal princess like crown.

"_**DIE!"**_ yelled Doomsday deciding that fun time was over and cocked his fist back to hit an unsuspecting Wonder Woman's head clear off her shoulders.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment, as the Princess of the Amazons just looked at the massive jagged edged fist in fright as it came crashing towards her. She saw the evil glow from the two red eyes of Doomsday like some demon intent on taking her very soul using the fist he was sending her way. Her eardrums nearly bleeding at the sheer volume of the howl Doomsday unleashed as he swung at her, not caring that she was Wonder Woman, that she was the Princess of the Amazons, and that there was no one short of Zeus himself from ending her life.

Except for the bloody form of Superman that she was holding onto.

The Man of Steel had sensed Doomsday coming from behind with his super hearing and the vibrations the creature made didn't go unnoticed by him either. Diana was probably taken off guard out of the fact she was concerned for his own safety, which the superhero had no intention of blaming her for, as he would have done the same if the roles were reversed. Upon Doomsday speaking that single word, he had tuned ever so slightly to see, who the evil creature was aiming for, and just by looking at the psychotic monsters eyes it was apparent it was aiming for Diana. Acting fast with what little strength he had left, Superman pushed Diana out of the way of the fist while leaving him defenseless against the very blow that he protected her from.

As a result, Doomsday's fist went _into_ the Man of Steels chest right in the center of large S on his chest that was his symbol.

"KAL!" yelled Wonder Woman in shock, as she saw what he had done, and she wasn't the only one who saw it.

News teams with TV cameras were showing this fight live meaning that the whole world just saw Superman take a tank sized round fist right into the center of his chest. Everyone watching had eyes wide open, children had tears running down their eyes at seeing their hero fall take such a self-sacrificing, and quite possibly lethal blow to the chest.

"_**It appears I missed. Oh well, I hit the next best thing," **_said Doomsday smiling his ever twisted and deformed smile as Superman grabbed onto the wrist of the blood soaked hand of Doomsday.

"I won't let you take her life," said Superman blood was coming out of his mouth as well as nose making it harder to breathe with his blood entering his lungs.

"_**A life for a life as they say. It's almost a pity that after you die she'll be next. Almost,"**_ said Doomsday throwing Superman's weak form off his bloody appendage and started licking the red substance off in a sadistic like manner.

"J'onn, get us to the Watchtower right _**now**_!" said Diana flying over to the Man of Steel seeing him smile at her with a sense of happiness at what he had done.

What he had done for her.

"S-Sorry...Di-ana. Sorry I...I ma-de...you...cry. An-gel's...li-ke...yo-u sh-ou-ldn't...cry," said Superman reaching up with his hand and cupping her face while she looked at him with pleading eyes not to leave her.

"Don't die. Please don't die," said Diana looking at him with tears falling from her face not caring about Doomsday was approaching her from behind ready to deliver her death blow as well.

Before the monster could deliver the fatal blow the two superheroes were beamed up to the Watchtower making Doomsday howl upward at frustration at being denied his victory yet again.

(End Flashback)

Superman had been rushed to the Infirmary as fast as inhumanly possible knowing that they could still save him so long as the Man of Steel drew breath. Diana was mere almost seconds behind his fallen form as she was ordered to get treated for her wounds as well since she took her fair share of blows from Doomsday too. Now all the Amazon Princess could do was heal and prayed to Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Hera, and what ever God that she had worshipped years past that would hear her prayers would answer them. Pray that they would grant her this act of mercy and let the Man of Steel live through this struggle to live on.

Within that time frame of her healing and Superman hanging on by a thread, the Green Lantern Corps. had sent a over a dozen of Green Lanterns to capture Doomsday, as the live feed that had been by the whole world was also seen by various Justice League allies throughout the Galaxy. The insane beast tried to fight off them off, but after the fight with both Superman _and_ Wonder Woman, Doomsday was no match for the angered Lantern Corp.

After Doomsday was contained by the Lantern Corp. Dr. Fate used his sorcery to bind the destroyer to one of many dark realms where all dark things feasted on each other. Now, the only way Doomsday could get out, was if Fate willingly released him from the realm back into the earthly one.

Now with Diana patched up, she sat watching the man she respected out all the men in this world had to offer slowly die in front of her. His life signs were so weak yet he was somehow still alive after everything he had taken during the fight. Dr. Light had even told her that the Man of Steel should have died 10 minutes within being placed in the Infirmary for treatment.

"Hold on Kal. Please hold on. If you die I...I don't know what I'd do," said Diana looking at his bandaged face wishing she could see those blue eyes she just loved to stare at every time they talked about something.

Superman was always kind to her, he never acted like all the selfish men her Mother had always told her were running about in the Patriarch like society that kept women under their thumb, and treating them like they were objects for their amusement. Granted most men were selfish, perverted, and oppressing to women all over the world, but this one man now fighting to survive was quite possibly the only exception to the rule.

She wasn't going to deny that she liked Bruce given his only real weakness as Batman or as a man was being mortal, but she could not embrace the coldness that was always in his eyes. How there was always no room for fun, just the business of fighting crime, and how the wounds of his past did not heal simply because he wouldn't let them.

In Kal, she saw light, hope, and that anyone should be given a second chance if they wish to have one. The man had all the strength, speed, and power to rival any God on Olympus including (dare she think it) Zeus himself, but with that power he chose to be the one of the champions of the oppressed instead of being the oppressor. To her, Superman was the preverbal God amongst men, yet he cared for them, as if he was just a mere mortal, and that was something she couldn't deny that is was what drew her to him.

Diana looked at the TV in the room and turned it on wondering what was showing to help ease her mind, though she doubted that the scene she had witnessed earlier had not been stopped in being broadcasted repeatedly. As soon as the screen was turned all the way on, Diana saw she was right as the scene was called _"The Death of Superman?"_ freezing the image of Doomsday's fist in Superman's chest mere seconds upon impact.

The Amazon Princess nearly lost whatever food was in her stomach seeing the frozen in time moment of the look on Superman's face right after being punched in the chest with the fist breaking skin and shattering bone.

"_He did that for you. He called you an angel,"_ said a voice in her head making her cry more tears not knowing what to do or how to deal with this emotion of pain that was going through her body before she turned off the TV.

"J'onn," said Diana activating her ear piece to the Martians private frequency so only he would hear.

"What is it Diana? Is it Superman?" said J'onn before checking himself from the nearby consol to check on the Man of Steels life signs.

"No, Kal is fine for now. Listen, I need to leave the Watchtower to go visit my Mother back on Themyscira. I want to see if I can find something that maybe able to help him recover from his injuries," said Diana knowing it was partially a lie since the real reason was the need consult her Mother on what it was she felt right now for friend.

And maybe, just maybe perhaps she would find something while back home that would be of use to saving her hero's life.

'My hero? Where did that come from?' thought Diana, who would have blushed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"All right, I'll preset the coordinates, but get here quickly so no one sees you leave. They may start to think you've abandoned him when he needs you the most and before I can try telling them otherwise," said J'onn before ending the communication on his end.

"Be safe Kal," said Diana giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then blushed briefly at her actions before speeding off as fast as she could.

(Themyscira)

For Hippolyta, to see her daughter so suddenly was a surprise in itself, but to see her in such a worried, or even sad filled state was something she feared above all. At first, she thought the men of outside world had broken her daughters noble heart and was prepared to unleash a Mother's if not a Queen's wrath upon the ones responsible. However, upon further inspection of her daughters face, Hippolyta knew it was something else entirely, and only by asking as a Mother, not as her Queen, would she receive an answer.

"I missed you Mother," said Diana hugging the woman with all the remaining strength she had.

"Diana my child, I pray to Athena and Zeus everyday that you continue to live. I'm glad they were answered," said Hippolyta before looking to see how Diana looked like she had been in a fierce battle with wounds healing at a healthy rate.

"I need your advice as both my Mother and my Queen," said Diana looking into the other woman's eyes almost pleadingly.

"All you had to do was ask my child. Come! We'll get you some food and we can talk," said Hippolyta seeing the anguish in her daughter's eyes could not be ignored.

It did not take long for Diana to explain what happened with the fight with Doomsday, how Superman saved her from death, and how he was struggling just to live from the blow meant for her. Diana told her Mother how she felt a pain in her heart when it had happened, how he called her an angel, and that he was sorry for making her cry while she held his bloody body with her own.

"I don't know what I feel Mother. On one hand, I care for him as a friend, but at the same time, I feel I have feelings that go much deeper then that. When the fight first started I thought back to the days of Hercules with his exploits fighting beasts, monsters, defying Ares plans, and caring for others as if he were one of them. When I saw him in that moment taking the deadly blow I saw a man who would die for me, who loved me, and yet respected me all the same. Even now I miss his smile, his words of wisdom, his ever beautiful blue eyes that hold so much warmth in them, and I miss the light he seems to create around him as if he were an embodiment of the sun itself," said Diana looking at her Mother wondering what she should do.

"Did I ever tell you how I first fell in love? It was several year before I met Hades," said Hippolyta seeing her daughter looking at her in surprise.

"Before Hades? Who?" said Diana wondering, who it was that stole her Mother's heart prior to the Greek God of the Underworld.

"Hercules himself," said Hippolyta smiling slightly at her daughter and could help, but chuckle at he look on Diana's face.

"Hercules?! But Mother even then you were...," said Diana, who saw her Mother nod in understanding what she was trying to say.

"In my naïve teen years as they say, I met him once from afar after he had just stopped a bandit army and single handedly saved a poor shipping merchant's family during the raid. He fought to protect those people from impeding doom and succeeded without so much as asking for anything in return. How I wished I was a few years older back then to try to woo and entice him to be mine, but alas it was not meant to be. Sadly, as time went on I lost my chance, and instead many years later I fell in love with Hades. However, to this day I could not help, but wonder what could have been between me, and the son of Zeus had I'd been able to capture his heart," said Hippolyta looking at her daughter, who was stunned by this new found information.

"I still don't understand Mother," said Diana looking at the woman not understanding what she should do concerning the Man of Steel.

"What I'm saying Diana, is that you have to make a choice concerning Superman. You can support to the end as a friend _or_ you can support him as someone you love. From what you told me of his current condition you may never get another chance at it," said Hippolyta looking at her daughter now blushing at the thought of telling Superman such feelings.

The Queen of the Amazons was not as narrow-minded as to not see her own daughter's feelings towards the Kryptonian superhero, who she admitted was someone she felt could be trusted. From the description that Diana gave of the man, he could be serious at times, but was kind, gentle, and was always respectful to others. To Hippolyta that was the kind of man worthy of her daughter's attention since everything couldn't be done by a single person in a relationship. The Queen was also aware of the one other more _serious_ male with the symbol of a bat on his chest, who she knew was also somewhat interested in Diana, if only a little bit. Hippolyta, however, knew that would never work, as she had heard of this "Dark Knight" from Diana, being so serious all the time, never opening up to anyone, and had to have things done his way without compromise.

"I think I understand. I know what I must do. Thank you Mother," said Diana hugging her Mother, who returned it knowing that as long as she could help make her daughter, then this was that moment.

"You are always welcome my child. Now go back to him and support this man you love with whatever strength he needs from you," said Hippolyta, who had at that moment, and not so many words gave her blessing to such a relationship.

When Diana left for the Invisible Jet, one of the Queens's most trusted advisor, Phillipus entered the room having heard the unintentionally overheard the conversation between the two.

"My Queen, is it wise to permit her to court this man or him to court her? I know that he seems to be the ideal male for your daughter to be with, but think about the others. They will not take such a possible union kindly. Especially the Bana Tribe, if they learn your daughter is in that world being courted by possibly _the_ strongest male on the planet, they may try to stop it by any means necessary," said Phillipus, who had no problems with the courting itself, just that ramifications it could lead to if it were discovered, and by those that discovered it.

"From what I was told of his condition and the look on my daughter's face when she told me what happened Phillipus, the man may not have much time left to be with her. I want her to know what it means to be in love with the man worthy of her rather then never feel it at all," said Hippolyta looking worried knowing that whether or not this hero, this _Man of Steel_ survived would ensure his right to court her daughter.

(Watchtower-Infirmary)

Diana entered the room quietly having been teleported back to the space station by J'onn and made her way to see the man she cared and nearly sacrificed his own life for. She once again was watching the monitors showing his various vitals still holding despite his weakened condition. She sat down in a chair next to the bed and put her hand over one of his own since they were possibly the only part of him not covered in wrappings.

"I wish you were awake right now Kal. I want you to know how I feel about you; I want to kiss your lips, to feel your hands caress my face, to feel the sensation of us intertwined would feel like together if we made love, and I want you to hear the three simple words I wish to say to you. Only to you," said Diana blushing at the idea before looking around the room making sure no one was watching her in secret to hear her words.

Her _private_ words that were reserved only for him.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt movement in her hand, as she turned to see Superman's hand had instinctively squeezed her own. He was still unconscious, but Diana knew that deep down, Kal knew that she was there to support, and be there for him in his time of need.

"Diana," said Batman entering the room glad to see that she was okay, but flinched at the site of seeing one of his closest friends lying on the bed in such a state.

"Bruce! How is everything down on the planet?" said Diana looking at the Dark Knight, who had an unreadable face on him, which disturbed the Amazon Princess greatly since she wished he would be more open on such a subject considering the situation.

_Especially_ the situation.

"It's as to be expected, considering all the news media feeds covering this disaster, and they are in a frenzied panic over the possible death of Superman at the brutal hands of Doomsday," said Batman seeing the Man of Steel behind Diana still lifeless with only his vitals beeping in the distance telling him that the hero was alive.

"Has anyone in the League made an official statement?" said Diana knowing that such a thing could become good or bad for them.

"The only real statement given was by Flash saying that Superman is alive, but nothing else so none of his other enemies will try to finish him off," said Batman knowing that anymore information could prove disastrous for the wounded superhero and them.

"If they so much as try to come here, I'll personally send them all into Tartarus for Hades to do with them as he pleases," said Wonder Woman, her voice filled with venom while making her hands become tight fists.

'It's just as I suspected,' thought Batman seeing the angry look in the Amazon's eyes at the mere mention of Superman's enemies knowing the man had racked up quite a lot over the years for all the good things in the world he did.

"Di-an-a," said Superman in a barely heard whispery voice that even Batman thought was just the vent playing tricks on him.

Diana of course had heard it, as if the Man of Steel had shouted her name from the top of Mount Olympus, and quickly rushed over to his side once more so he would be able to feel her spirit next to his own. Batman had moved over to the medical equipment in order to check on Superman's progress thus far and found that the Man of Steel would need to heal for well over a good 6 Months before he could become fully healed.

That is..._IF_ Superman survived the 6 Month.

(Several Months Later)

Diana made sure to visit Superman at least once a day while she was at the Watchtower to see how much progress he was making in recovering from his wounds. Thanks to the help of various alien technologies the League had in it possession, as well as a powerful artificial sunlight generator, Superman was slowly leaving the critical stage of recovery, and was moving onto the more stable levels.

While this happened, J'onn had to shape shift into Clark Kent for the time being to make sure that Superman's secret identity wasn't discovered while finding out more from the reporters themselves at the _Daily Planet_. Lois had been absent for a few weeks due to the depression she went into when she originally believed that Superman had died. When the rumors of both Superman and Wonder Woman being a couple came out, the ambitious bloodhound of a reporter tried to confront the Man of Steel about the said allegations that had been made. Lois had always felt that it had been him and her that were a couple, not him and the Amazon, who could easily break the reporter in half. Superman had tried to explain to Lois that it was nothing more then a press speculation, but she seemed to think otherwise, and turned around to leave the superheroes to their job.

Diana had mumbled something along the lines of 'faithless woman" when she heard of Lois's disbelief in the Man of Steel's will to live. She had never really liked the woman, as she was always too nosey when it came to other people's affairs, and felt that she had long abused whatever "relationship" she had with Superman in having him save her from certain death over and over again.

Jimmy, being one of Superman's long time friends, as well as admirers, stuck to the more optimistic side of things, and believed that the hero would not die. Diana knew that Kal would like to hear that since many people had first speculated that the Man of Steel had been killed if not crippled by the fight with Doomsday.

She was however, becoming more concerned with certain _disturbing_ reports from several of Batman's sources, which stated certain military Right Wing factions within the U.S. Government, concerning genetic research, and were trying to convince the President (in secret) to issue an order to the Justice League. They apparently wanted the League to hand over certain tissue samples that came from Superman's own body. While nothing was set in stone in that regard Diana knew that given enough time and pressure with needed push from certain sides with military or political interest in such actions that it would happen.

Whether willingly or by force.

At first, Diana believed the Justice League could hold off such an order since they never did answer to any of the governments of the world. However, as the Months progressed, more Countries got involved until it became a heated topic among the delegates of the United Nations, and the Amazon Princess could feel the tension rising from it. She knew something was going to give sooner or later and it would not be in the best interest of the Man of Steel. What the League needed was a legitimate reason to prevent the U.S. from making such a thing happen.

Technically, Superman was considered a legal citizen of the U.S. regardless if he was a superhero to the whole world and his health according to government attorneys fell under the authority of the Patriot Act or National Security. _However,_ if the Man of Steel were to marry and relocate his residency to that of another Country, then the U.S. would have no authority to take from him what they should not ask for in the first place.

It was then Diana got an idea.

Since Superman was still unconscious and recovering from his injuries, he would need a place where it was possible for him to rest without the worry of threats from his enemies. Diana had suggested that the Man of Steel stay with her on Themyscira where her Mother could grant him asylum and make him a temporary citizen until further notice. It would cause some trouble with the various governments by protesting this action, but that was all they would be able to do.

With the rest of the original five of seven in agreement with her, Diana rushed back home to inform her Mother of the plan and hoped she would agree to it.

(Themyscira-Senate Room)

You want me to grant him sanctuary here?" said Hippolyta looking at her daughter with disbelief and surprise while the other Amazons looked just as wary of the idea.

"It's the only way to prevent those, who wish to use him or his powers for evil. I have seen how the governments act when they see a chance in taking something that is not rightfully theirs and will do so with him. He is still recovering and has no way to defend himself from them should they wish to take him by unlawful methods. They have the means to take him from us, which was why we have been so careful up until now, and given the recent events in the world Themyscira is possibly his only hope to recover due to the islands location being unknown to anyone," said Diana looking at her Mother, who looked back from her throne.

"You know it's against the rules to let a man onto the island. It was the reason you were banned in the first place," said Artemis from the Bana tribe scowling at what Diana was proposing to the Senate and Queen.

"I only did such action when I had no one else to trust. When the sorcerer Faust turned you all to stone, he wanted me to collect the pieces of the key to free Hades. After I had retrieved the first piece, it was Superman who helped me gather the second piece of the key, rather then simply stop me from possibly saving you, and fought Hades after he was temporarily freed from his prison. He was the one, who even suggested that I return to Themyscira in the first place when I felt guilty for leaving, and allowed me to discover what had happened to you all. You owe him just as much as I do and to turn your backs on him now would make us even worse then the men in the past that oppressed us in the very beginning," said Diana looking at her Mother hoping she would understand.

"Do you truly believe that the rulers of Man's World would do such things that you have spoken of if given the chance despite what he had done for them?" said Hippolyta eyeing her daughter carefully while wishing she could just grant the request without being seen as playing favorites.

"Many would love to manipulate Superman's power for their own ambitions without any regards for the lives around them. The League does not wish conflict with them, yet they do not wish to give into their demands, and this was the only solution that made sense that would drive them away from him," said Diana, as she tried to suppress the horrible images her mind created of Superman on a table being dissected like he was some animal and him screaming in pain.

"Why not simply kill him, burn his body, and just be done with it?" said Artemis giving a cruel smile only to have it removed when Diana shot her a fierce scowl with anger filled eyes.

The Princess of the Amazons had to fight off the urge to simply move with the speed of Hermes and pound the most man hating Bana woman into the ground before hitting the depths of the Underworld.

"Silence! It seems that a difficult dilemma has been presented before us. On one hand our laws have forbidden any of the male species from being on Themyscira for various and well known reasons. However, your sister brings up a valid point concerning this hero, which my daughter wishes to make an exception for. This hero, this _man_ has ironically, helped save our very way of life from being destroyed, and assisting Diana on several occasions that were crucial to our future survival. Now this very same man is in need of help and we are the only ones that seemed to have the power to help him. Now, _IF_ I were to grant your request to give him sanctuary, then I would be breaking one of our highest laws, and not all of your sisters would be appreciative of my actions as you would be. On the other hand, if I refuse your request in order to enforce one of our highest laws on the island, then it would make us lower ourselves to the levels of the brutish men in the long years past that enslaved us, and that would most likely not be seen kindly by Zeus or the Gods themselves," said Hippolyta seeing hope in her daughter's eyes knowing that her Mother would never do anything to anger Zeus, Athena, or even Apollo for that matter.

"Maybe the Greek Gods, but not the Egyptian," said Artemis with her fierce grin slowly returning only to be stopped once more by another piercing glare from Diana.

"The Gods favor only the most worthy Artemis, whether they be Greek, Egyptian, Norse, or any other God people choose to worship in this age. The point is, those that favor him, far outweigh the ones that do not, and it would be unwise to go against the majority," said Diana knowing that when someone was favored so heavily by multiple Gods it was in the best interest of everyone _NOT_ to oppose them.

"Again you have brought up another valid point Diana and though that I have come to a decision. I hereby allow the hero from Man's World, known as Superman, to be allowed the honor, and privilege to reside within Themyscira. He is to be considered a temporary citizen and will require someone to assist him while he is recovering from his injuries," said Hippolyta knowing that the healers could assist in the Man of Steel's recovery.

"If this man is as strong as your daughter claims, then perhaps he should be left to heal, and fend for himself while here," said Artemis earning her a few chuckles from her Bana sisters that enjoyed the jab at hero's expense.

"Say one more poison filled word Artemis and I swear to Zeus himself I'll see to it that no God or Deity in the Universe will recognize your form when I'm done with you," said Diana now face to face with the Bana Amazon, who would not back down so easily from the Princess.

"Diana stop it! And I mean that for _both_ of you! We have an injured guest coming here so we must prepare for his arrival and I will not stand for anymore of this infighting between you two. Since my daughter has worked with Superman before, she will assist him while he is recovering," said Hippolyta, who saw her daughter bow before leaving quickly to report back to the League of the good news.

Inwardly, Hippolyta smiled at seeing her daughter's face light up like that, and hoped that Superman did recover so she could get to know her future son-in-law better.

(Several Days Later)

The news of Superman's transfer to Themyscira was a large sigh of relief to many of the Justice League members since various governments, with U.S. being the spear head of it all, wanted various tissue samples of the Man of Steel for "humanitarian purposes", and now that they couldn't touch him. Lois Lane had taken the news of Superman being taken to a "safe location" while under the care of Wonder Woman pretty hard. To Lois it was like she was the peasant girl being outdone by the Princess, ho had to get everything her way, including the man she cared about.

The nosy reporter even went so far to write a very venomous piece on Wonder Woman calling her a "royal man stealer", as well as "a manipulative snob", and had topped it off with the words "holier then though Amazon bitch". No doubt it _would_ have made possibly been an interesting piece to run in the _Daily Planet_, but Perry had read the article, and after having a near heart attack from reading it put a stop to making it see the light of day. He knew Lois was a possessive woman when it came to a relationship since many women were when it came to finding the right man to be with. However, Perry felt that Lois's article was in fact good for a certain point of view, was not _Daily Planet_ reading material, and he would have none of what she wrote in his paper. The instant Perry had called Lois into his office, he told her that if she tried to write any more pieces that portrayed Wonder Woman in a bad light, or take said pieces to anyone in order to get it printed, she would be fired, and would never work at any newspaper business again.

He had least been merciful enough to see one of his star reporter was in emotional pain and gave Lois a solid week off to think about her actions to help get her head cleared.

While this was happening, Diana was able to get Superman successfully teleported over to Themyscira with Dr. Light assisting in the transfer along with the Black Canary since men were not allowed on the island. The Amazon Princess felt that while her Mother and her Greek sisters may have been able to tolerate Superman's presence being on the island for treatment, any more might push the limit of her leeway with them.

Hippolyta had nearly gasped when she saw the Man of Steel in his bandaged condition and could only imagine what he looked like just several Months earlier if he looked like _that_ now. She shivered at the thought of her daughter being in this position and reminded herself to thank the Man of Steel for saving Diana from her possible death. Several of the other Amazons watching had seen him in that condition as well and couldn't help, but wonder what it was that did that to him. They felt a form of respect for the man for being able to take such a beating and even more so when they discovered it was because of his selfishness that made sure Diana wasn't returned to them dead.

The only problem that seemed to be a reoccurrence was Artemis and several of her Bana sisters eyeing Superman with hatred, as if his very presence tainted the paradise of the island itself. Diana had to make sure to keep an eye on all the Bana tribe Amazons should they try to attack Superman just out of spite for men everywhere.

"Don't worry Kal, I'll protect you," said Diana having been by his side the whole time, as the group had been taken to the Healing Isle of the Island.

(Two Weeks Later)

And protect him Diana did, staying with him for as long a she could, and when she could not she had only the most trustworthy of her sister watch over him. There had been three different attempts on his life by the Bana tribe, but each assassin sent was unfortunately able to get away right before the killing blow could be delivered, and after the third as well as the closest to successful time forced Diana to go to her Mother to ask for her help in keeping the more "hate" filled women to like Artemis away from Superman.

Hippolyta however, could not since several Amazons visited the Healing Isle a day due to training ground accidents or sword spars where the wounds were deeper then they should be. To simply prevent the sisters from the Bana tribe of the Healing Isle without any real proof of their involvement in such incidents would be a grave insult to them and it could be enough to possibly start a war. For now all Hippolyta could do was provide the needed security to ensure that no more happened to threaten Superman's life.

"It's amazing that he has even lasted this long given the extent of all his injuries," said an Amazon Healers looking at the man with some professional interest slightly amazed at his natural healing abilities were helping him recover quite nicely.

"The light inside of him that he creates cannot and will not be cast aside so easily," said Diana running one of her fingers through Superman's hair simply loving how it felt.

"There is much truth in your words Princess. Did you know that after you left shortly from speaking with your Mother, word spread to everyone on the island of how he saved you from death at the hands that horrible creature? There were many among us, who were speculative of such a claim considering how we are mostly cautious or distrustful around men in general, but after seeing the injuries inflicted upon him by the said creature, I have no doubt the claims of his heroism is true," said the Amazon Healer, as her eyes gazing downward upon the heavily bandaged chest area where Doomsday had delivered the near killing blow.

"It wasn't my words that made it true. In that moment where he threw me away at the last possible second, I saw his eyes, and I saw he had made peace with himself knowing that if he did die...it was for all the right reasons," said Diana finding tears were building up in her eyes, as the image of Doomsday's fist in his chest reappeared in her mind, and made her feel the fear of losing him right after the fight.

The Amazon Healer didn't say anything after hearing the Princesses' words, but thought about it, and wondered if the rumors about this man concerning Diana were true. Had this man and the Amazon Princess fallen in love with each other? And if so, would the Queen even consider giving her blessing to such a union?

She decided to speak to the Queen about it later.

"Diana," said Superman opening his eyes lids slightly, having finally awakened from his unconscious state, and with his voice now so whispery that had it not been for his lips moving to speak her name the Amazon probably would have believed it for a second.

"Kal! You're awake!" said Diana her eyes filled with shock and happiness as she gazed into his still blue ones.

"Just barely, but its better then being dead. What about you? What happened with the fight with Doomsday?" said Superman enjoying the feel of Diana's hands touching his face.

"Doomsday was taken care of by a team of Green Lantern Corps. and Dr. Fate, who sent him into a dimension where he can't get out unless Fate lets him out. As for me I'm fine thanks to you though if you weren't so injured for doing what you did I'd punch you," said Diana, as she had been so worried over him possibly dying whether from his wounds or the Bana tribe members that wished him dead.

"I'm just glad you're safe. That's what matters," said Superman smiling at her though if his wincing every few second was any indication, it hurt to breathe much less smile.

"Always thinking of others over yourself. It's going to be the death of you someday," said Diana wondering if she should just come out and say it or just hold it in a little bit longer.

"Maybe, but not now or anytime soon for that matter. As long as you are with me I will not fall," said Superman looking at her with warm caring eyes that made Diana's heart melt even further.

"Kal I...," said Diana when he surprisingly raised a wounded hand to cup her face, his thumb covering the center of her ruby lips before he pulled her forward slightly, and rose up to give her a long loving kiss.

"Actions speak louder then words Diana," said Superman after they broke off the kiss before they resumed kissing again.

"I take it someone's healing rather nicely," said Hippolyta having entered the room to see the kiss, which made Diana blush with embarrassment, as she was (unfortunately) forced end the kiss before she could full enjoy it, and stand up to greet her Mother and Queen.

"Mother! I didn't expect you to come here so soon to visit," said Diana bowing her head while trying to keep the redness on her face from becoming redder.

"I thought it would be beneficial if I were to make a surprise visit to the Healing Isle to see the man that has captured my daughter's heart. I'm glad I did," said Hippolyta with an almost amused look in her eyes.

Almost.

"It's an honor to meet you again Queen Hippolyta," said Superman, as he tried to rise up from his bed to greet her better, but couldn't due to his injuries.

"You don't need to sit up on my account Superman. I know the full extent of the injuries you have taken from what my sisters here have told me and from what I saw when you were first brought to Themyscira. Had it not been for you, I would be in mourning over the loss of my child, and for that I thank you. I thank you for making the life and death decision you made knowing the price you would have to pay because of it to ensure my daughter's life would continue," said Hippolyta smiling at the man with a gentle smile rather then the harsh leader like face she was known to have throughout Themyscira.

"You're welcome your Majesty," said Superman slowly resting his back against the bed letting his sore muscles relax seeing the concern on Diana's face when he winced every now and then.

"My daughter has told me a great deal about you during the time you were unconscious here and how she feels towards you. From the kiss you just gave her when I entered the room, you have feelings for her as well, and wish to court her," said Hippolyta turning to her daughter and seeing her blushing a very nice shade of red.

"Yes your Majesty. While most people in the outside believe we are a couple we always denied it even though its true," said Superman seeing Diana's shocked face since she had no idea up until that kiss that the Man of Steel had feelings for her prior to this moment.

"Because of your enemies," said Hippolyta knowing that such foes would try to prey on such a relationship.

That and Diana's own. Ares would love to make your daughter miserable through me and the thought of you yourself not approving of the relationship also crossed my mind," said Superman knowing that when it came to Wonder Woman it wasn't winning her heart that wasn't the hard part, but winning the approval from her Mother was.

'He took into account my Mother in all of this,' thought Diana knowing from what she knew of relationships that not many men would try to win the approval of either sire, yet here this man did what so little few do.

"Had this relationship come to my attention a few years ago, I would have ended it faster then Hermes could run, and forbid you from even trying to court her, permission or not. Yet here we are, under the most _unusual _of circumstances, where I see that my little sun and stars is not so little anymore, and that she has found possibly the only man worthy of her heart by choice. You do not try to flatter her with jewelry, speak false words in order to bed her, and from what I understand you have always assisted her when it mattered," said Hippolyta seeing Diana's eyes widen with realization at where she was going with this.

"D-Does this mean that...?" said Diana not even daring to finish the sentence should it all be a dream.

"Yes. I give my blessing for the two of you to court and marry should that event come to pass," said Hippolyta smiling at her daughter's face, which now had tears of happiness running down her cheeks before hugging the Queen, and then hugging Superman, who hugged back knowing any form of pain was worth this.

Being held by Diana was worth any pain he might receive.

(4 Months Later-The Wedding Day)

Diana was nervous; she was now dressed in the color of purity that the heavenly white of wedding gown and she couldn't help, but wonder how many other women had actually worn the color, and meant it. Superman had fully recovered from his wounds 2 months prior due to the healing ways of the Amazon Healers, who were all thanked by the said hero for their treatments.

'Though they seemed to be a bit _too_ friendly from the looks of jealousy my sisters sent to me,' thought Diana remembering how some of the younger Amazons were caught trying to sneak into the room to "study" the Man of Steel's physique should any of them be so lucky to be with a man.

Hippolyta was quite upset about that.

Now Princess Diana of Themyscira was about to marry the Man of Steel high above the Earth on the Watchtower with guests from all over the world and Galaxy to see this. The invitations mentioned that while this would be a monumental occasion, pure discretion in coming to the wedding was advised. Such an occasion would draw too many enemies to them and secrecy was needed to prevent any unwanted party crashers from trying to ruin everything.

One of the more difficult decisions to be made Diana could see her love making was _NOT_ inviting one Lois Lane to the Watchtower for the wedding due to personal history he had with the reporter. J'onn, when he still had to impersonate as Clark Kent, read the brash woman's mind after asking the preverbal "what if" question of the Man of Steel marrying the Amazon Princess. He sensed that Lois would do everything in her power to object to it at said wedding in order to have the Man of Steel all to herself. Superman may care for the nosy bloodhound of a reporter, but he was not going to let anything or anyone stand in his way of them getting married, and told Diana as much when he told her about his decision.

Diana of course had no objection to his decision regarding Lois since it was his alone to make, but she didn't mind that the woman would not be attending this incredible moment in time. The feeling was got even stronger when J'onn had told her what he had learned of Lois's response to the _supposed_ hypothetical question and was glad her future husband was keeping his old flame out of the wedding.

"You look so beautiful you would make Aphrodite jealous," said Hippolyta seeing her daughter in all her glory and was glad that the wedding was held on the space station.

"Mother! Don't speak such things. If she heard you or found out you said that she'll find a way to punish you," said Diana knowing that when it comes to jealousy a Goddess like Aphrodite was not to trifled with.

"It's the truth Diana and I could never lie to my own daughter concerning her appearance. I saw your soon-to-be husband as well, he was trying very hard to keep himself calm, and I think he's nervous over looking perfect for you as well," said Hippolyta letting one of her hands caress her daughter's face while tears flowed from her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in a dream and I don't want to wake up," said Diana, as she herself had never thought this would happen in her wildest dreams, and yet here she was about to marry the man that every woman desired.

"It is not a dream Diana. It is all real. This place, this wedding, and your future husband waiting to marry you is as real as the first day you were born," said Hippolyta seeing her daughter smiling such a happy smile before Shayera came in being one of the bride's maids

"It's time Diana," said Shayera smiling at the Amazon Princess and wondered what she would look like for her wedding if she married John Stewart since the two had become romantically close.

"May Athena's wisdom guide you to happiness my little sun and stars," said Hippolyta hugging her daughter before they left the room to complete their half of the ceremony.

'She already has Mother,' thought Diana hearing the music playing and her wish was now becoming a reality.

(A/N: Love it? Hate it? Sorry I haven't posted anything sooner, but I had CPU troubles after a lightning storm fried my battery before I could shut down. Then I had to have the fan replaced too because it wasn't working properly either. I just felt I had to write this since I've been seeing some good Superman and Wonder Woman pairings popping up as of late. All of course are kicking ass so you can see why I felt I had to write this. I hope it was good since this is my first time writing one. I don't know why people see Batman and Wonder Woman getting together since it can NEVER happen and the fact at the end of the Justice League Unlimited series proves that too. Until next time...PEACE!!)


End file.
